Episode 1: New Nightmare
New Nightmare is the first episode of Resident Evil: Desolation. Jill's Nightmare Jill winds up in a dark, nightmarish vigil. She is haunted by horrific visions smothered in fog while a young girl's voice is heard reciting the "Ring Around the Rosey" nursery rhyme in the background. She eventually runs into a pack of druids gathered before a haunted forest. They begin reciting Franz Kafka passages when suddenly, a burning crescent moon incinerates them all. After a blinding flash of light, Jill suddenly finds herself being carried away by a bloody waterfall after the intense heat causes the ground to crumble beneath her. Along the way, she runs into the mutilated corpses of Joseph Frost and Rachel Foley, two former colleagues who died on her watch. These are soon followed by horrific Incubo monsters who emerge from the surface. Jill evades the monsters, but is shocked to see a B.S.A.A. helicopter falling from the sky. Jill evades the chopper and swims to safety, now making her way back on foot. As soon as the chopper lands, the bloody current suddenly transforms into lava, where none other than Albert Wesker, in his Uroboros form, emerges from the giant impact. Wesker grabs and dislodges two giant boulders from a cavern wall using his mutated arms. Jill races inside the cave as the two boulders begin chasing after her, narrowly escaping being smothered. Finding herself in a dark tomb, Jill once again begins running for her life as she's pursued by Nemesis. Escaping via tunnel, Jill enters a monastery which, upon further navigation, begins to suspiciously resemble the interior of the Spencer Mansion. A pair of mutated wolves, know as Cuj'o, chase her into a dining room. Narrowly outrunning them, Jill barricades herself in the dining room. She's horrified when she discovers the corpses of Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone in the seats surrounding the table. Discovering a pickaxe and an ominous message "The Key To Your Freedom" on the wall, Jill begins digging into the wall, eventually finding the horrific Overseer eye lurking on the other side. Jill stumbles when suddenly, the room begins shaking. Losing her balance, Jill falls back first onto the table when suddenly, a pair of armrests open up, trapping her onto the table bed. Trying to break free, a set of spikes opens up, impaling her through her chest. The ceiling then begins to slide open in the crumbling dining room as the spiked table begins elevating her. Upon reaching the top floor, the punctured Jill, losing consciousness after suffering massive blood loss, finds herself in a reincarnation of the top floor of the infamous Spencer Estate where she and her partner, Chris had her fated encounter with Albert Wesker many years ago. In an ironic twist of fate, she finds herself surrounded by Albert Wesker and a masked woman donning her familiar Bird Woman garb she wore while under his control. After Albert makes a snarling remark of a "Reverse Jill Sandwich," the woman unmasks herself as none other than his sister, Alex. Donning a stake in hand, Alex "decapitates" Jill as she lets out a dying scream. Jill's Story After waking up in a holding room from a horrific nightmare, Jill enters the X-Ray room on the west wing of the A block, very much resembling a dilapidated steel mill. After picking up an axe pick from a cabinet, Jill uncovers a letter noting "X Marks the Spot." Jill goes to turn the power switch to half power in accordance with the note's instructions, causing flickering lights in exchange for a secret passage way being marked with a giant red X. Jill picks up a flash light hidden in one of the dark corners of the room, but encounters tons of horrific apparitions of Incubo approaching her from out of nowhere in doing so before encountering a real one and destroying it with her axe. After smashing through the marked wall, Jill enters a room very much resembling a haunted execution chamber when she uncovers a security tape on the interrogation table and begins playing it from a CCTV monitor. A pair of scientists are viciously assaulted by a blurred out woman in the cryo lab using some kind of elemental powers. As the tape elapses, Jill sees a reflection of Wesker standing beside her in the glass, but turns around and is shocked to find the room empty. Jill proceeds through a trap door in the wall leading straight into a rusty bathroom. Evading both wall-crawling Creepers and a near-invisible Necromongul creeping out of a bathtub, Jill finds a lockpick in the far corner and attempts to escape when a very disturbing demonic girl's face appears in the ventilation system behind her. After the creature disappears, Jill unlocks the vent with her lockpick and proceeds through the crawl space leading straight into the Maze of Light puzzle. Evading horrific creatures spawning from a hallucinogenic gas leak from the ceiling pipeline-and buried in a hazeous red fog-Jill restores resuscitating power from the facility after moving 4 corner supercomputer desktops into a single center piece. Using her lock pick, Jill tries to enter the A2 dormitory, but falls off her feet when she's met with the disturbing site of Alex Wesker in her zombie/demon-girl form through the peephole. Assuring Jill "there's nothing to fear but fear itself," the hallway becomes long, windy and distorted. Along the way, she's haunted by terrible screeching and sinister laughter along with apparitions of Albert Wesker and scary Manne-kill dolls peeping out of corners and side doors. By the time she reaches the end of the loop, it transforms into a reincarnation of the Spencer Mansion where she encounters a pair of zombie dogs bursting through the windows much like it happened in the real mansion many years ago, albeit in wolf form this time. Jill flees and runs into a mysterious man, who shoots and kills the Cujo's via shotgun as she is about to be devoured. Helping Jill back to her feet, he introduces himself as Tripp Haslem, who warns "I have bad memories of this place" before leaving. As he departs, Jill finds a piano at the very end of the hall. She begins playing the familiar Moonight Sanata piece, causing the Spencer Mansion hallucinations to end. Winding up back at the end of hall A2, Jill proceeds through the darkened asylum-like halls of floor A3 after obtaining the key via the deadly Inferno Trap. With only her flashlight to guide her, she's haunted by hallucinogenic monsters that approach her from behind and disappear on a whim, including a horrific werewolf before running into live Manta, zombies and Necromongul creeping around every corner unexpectedly. Jill continues into the file storage room where she's once again faced with hallucinogenic monsters and is once again rescued by Tripp just as she is about to be attacked by an actual zombie. He once again warns Jill of the dangers of the laboratory. "You shouldn't stick around here. Sooner or later, you just might open Pandora's Box. When that happens, there's no turning back." Looking for clues to open the nearby safe, Jill opens file cabinets unlocking the code via circular tabs. A quick scan of the cabinet and wall via Genesis Scanner reveals the stunning truth that this was the FBC's base of operations in collusion with TRICELL'' and Tripp was originally a member of the disgraced agency. Jill continues searching, and under the "W" tab, finds an updated Wesker Children file detailing Wesker's top-secret pre-S.T.A.R.S. project entitled "The Meta Twins". Contained in the file was a woman dubbed only L. Janus and a second, redacted agent, leading to her next clue. After following a walking apparition out the door, Jill completes a series of puzzles starting with a Manne-kill lying on a chair in the hallway. Proceeding through the Boiler Room via code, ventilation system, Dormitory (where she completes the terrifying Mirror Maze puzzle following a chilling encounter with a demon lady Phantasm watching the TV as soon as she enters), Examining and Security Rooms, Jill loads a recovered e-mail file to Ada on one of the two laptops after uncovering the passcode. It begins playing an ominous Natalex vlog attachment set to Edgar Allan Poe's "''The Raven." Noting its referencing the name "Lenore," Jill continue her search. She uncovers live CCTV footage of a tall, scantily-clad, raven-haired woman after obtaining the fuse. She's shown marching down the hallway in a sensual navy blue battlesuit outfit donning laced side leggings and a bikini undergarment with decaying TRICELL researcher corpses scattered about. The feed goes dead as soon as she turns to face the camera, reveling her in mystery. Jill turns around and finds Chris in a hidden part of the facility on one of the monitor screens across the room and his sister, Claire on the feed to its right. However, her amusement is short-lived when a horrific Tyrant variant is seen marching down an unknown part of the facility on the monitor screen beside it. After backtracking through the A1 area, Jill uncovers additional footage in the Computer Lab via disc of the mysterious woman being held hostage by a Alex Wesker in a gaseous room. Somewhere in the background, a black-coated man, largely unseen, watches. After rewinding the tape several times, Jill zooms in and catches a silhouetted, blurry shot of a man resembling none other than Albert Wesker himself. A shocked Jill utters "no, it can't be.... he's back." Jill nonetheless continues, eventually uncovering an e-mail file between Tripp and herself, though the recipient's name is redacted. After walking past glitched-out archive footage on the wall LED monitor of the mysterious woman totting a UMP, Jill finds a briefcase containing the very same UMP along with SMG ammo in a shocking twist of fate and a cassette tape hanging from a string behind it. Jill snatches the tape and proceeds down the hall and finds a storage vault. Marked with "The Truth Shall Set You Free" in bloody graffiti, Jill finds ammo boxes, herbs, a keycard and tape recorder. Jill places the cassette tape inside the recorder and begins playing a recording of a B.S.A.A. woman vowing to find her sister. Identifying the woman as Lena, the woman's voice on the tape is soon replaced by evil laughter from a demonic Dark Natalia, who hijacks the facility controls after a hideous taunting. Experiencing a power outage and A Toxin leak, Jill navigates into the nearby Storage Room where she's faced with the disturbing Ventriloquist Trap. Fighting her way through smokescreened doll head cutoffs flying in her face and Pig Heads appearing from out of nowhere, Jill reaches a password-protected door. Using the Security Scanner, Jill finds the passcode "666," number of the Devil engraved on the wall (including an upside-down 6, marked in purple). Jill enters the code, but is met by none other than the Tyrant she witnessed earlier on security cams, codenamed Ripper, who rips the door clear off its hinges with its gigantic bone blade after unlocking. Jill exposes of the Ripper as it stalks her throughout the booby-trapped Storage Room and proceeds into hall A4, but the dislodged door allows the Toxin A gas to follow her. Along the way, she runs into Chris, who warns Jill that Albert is, in fact alive. The two agree to split up, once again letting Chris track him down while Jill tries to find a way to shut off the pipes. Jill finds and uses a valve to stop the virus pipe leak, but stumbles upon Chris, who turns around and mutates into the Cadavra corpse monster, revealing him to be a hallucination. The monster chases her through a darkened bathroom in a jumpscare-filled ambush which sees a series of vanishing monsters-an Incubo, Necromongul, Pig Head and ceiling Creeper-appear out of stalls in each direction after casting shadows before a trio of biting fangs leads her right into the ambush of 3 Cuj'os, who slowly peer out of the dark. The dogs chase Jill back into the path of Cadavra, but Jill incinerates them both by shooting the boiler. Narrowly escaping the blast, Jill continues to search for clues, eventually finding a bloodied picture of her long lost boyfriend, Mike Albatross, believed to be dead for years. She's shocked when he finds none other than his corpse lying right beside her, which mutates into the Cadavra creature she believed to have killed earlier. Jill escapes back into the hallway and encounters Tripp. Cursing him for his shady deeds-and the improper relationship he had with Lena which led to her dismissal from B.S.A.A. and capture-she's once again stunned when a viral gas causes him to mutate into Lyca, a werewolf much like the one she encountered in the Raccoon City campus sting operation she held many years ago. Jill kills Lyca, but once again finds herself being ambushed by the reemerging Cadavra, who chases her down the stairwell leading into the lower floor. The staircase is encased in a caged enclosure on all sides with horrific Condemned trying to break through. As she reaches the bottom floor, Jill follows a haunting trail of lightning flashes casting spine-chilling shadows and imagery in the halls-including Wesker and his sister's horrific face, an ominous black cat, and enemies attacking and vanishing in unpredictable waves after appearing-which leads her straight into a devastated office. With the lightning holograms continuing to follow her behind every eerie, unpredictable trap awaiting her inside, Jill manages to restore the power. However, she is met by the sudden appearance of her captor-the mysterious masked woman-via monitor feed. Insisting, "you may not know me, but I know you all too well. In fact, you could say I left a trail of bred crumbs," Jill immediately begins a witch hunt, believing it to be Lena. With a chrysalis mold now surrounding the walls, Jill endures a pattern of monster corpses appearing in and falling out of walls before eventually having to outrun a C-Virus blob chasing and trying to devour Jill through and down hallways, eventually growing a pair of chrysalid tentacles along the way. Narrowly evading the monster after sealing herself inside a vault, Jill desperately tries to turn on the generator as it slowly bleeds through the walls in attempt to eat her. Having to push the right combination of buttons and switches, Jill activates the boiler from the control panel and thereby incinerating the monster and all traces of the chrysalis mold throughout the facility. Making her way back into the office hallway, Jill searches the premise with her gun cocked, eventually coming across a video feed of a man being physically dissected by the mysterious masked woman before encountering her. Jill demands the woman reveal herself, holding her at gunpoint. The woman slowly begins to unmask when suddenly, a red sandstorm-like gas peers through the hallway just as she's about to reveal her identity. Jill is forced to continue her search for leads as the masked woman disappears, encountering shrouded monsters along the way. After eventually finding a furnace containing the substance, Jill dismantles the gas. Upon exiting back out into the bottom floor hall, Jill seemingly finds a topless mannequin of herself, laying bare chest-first against a wall in her old S.T.A.R.S. uniform. However, Jill turns the mannequin around after slowly approaching it, discovering it to be a Jessica mannequin dressed in her old attire, her face partially-carved off and blood splatters covering her bare breasts. She then enters a series of horrific transforming hallways, placing her in unique and constant, spine-chilling dangers, ending with the stalking Baroness, who eventually bursts through the wall encased in flame before chasing Jill into the cryo lab. Along the way, she runs into various hallucinations of Albert Wesker. Searching for more clues, she enters a special area, labeled the Surrogation Hall where she encounters a man's experiences being displayed on a large monitor via Alex's mind transfer protocol, showing horrific, first person hallucinations. Continuing her search, she finds an empty vile marked 'C Virus', a syringe marked 'ALEX WESKER' and an empty pod marked 'BAKER'. Jill brings her search to a halt when she overhears Alex and Albert's voices in another room nearby. Claiming "soon, I will unlock the secret to true immortality" via the newly-created C-Virus and newly-acquired Omega strain, Jill bursts through the room, but finds it completely deserted, revealing it to be a hallucination. Jill continues to search the room with her gun cocked when she is suddenly met with the startling appearance of Dark Natalia, who flies in her face after hanging off the wall. A shocked Jill turns around and runs into none other than Albert who viciously assaults and nearly drowns her before placing a needle-loaded collar device around her neck. Helpless, he carries the battered Jill away before tossing and locking her inside of a holding cell in a hidden dorm. Category:Episodic